One Night
by Must.Kill
Summary: Unexpected and puzzling it all started one night... [[Contains yaoilimeblahh]]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

I was sitting on my bed, just minding my own business when all of a sudden, I heard this banging on my door. It was strange, for nobody really knocked in this house…at all.

I thought back to this afternoon, remembering Temari say she was going to be late tonight, working at the leaf village, called Konoha, where she'll be accompanied by a useless-looking man, named Shikamaru.

I crossed her off the "whoever's knocking on my door" list.

The banging continued and I guessed it was Kankurou. He was the only one, I assumed, was here right now and the only one to keep up such persistence to my attention.

I hesitated before deciding to open the door for him.

What did he want?

Usually, my brother would be far too afraid to talk to me or just be pissed at me for some reasons of envy and hatred.

He thinks that I'm too arrogant and self-centered just because I have a demon inside me that makes me stronger than him. He was obviously jealous. Every time I came from a victorious battle, he'd avoid eye contact with me and just pester me about random things that pop into his head.

I didn't know if being brothers, he could be trustworthy, but I was cautious enough not to believe so.

Every now and then, he'd do something to make me mad…on purpose. But even so, he was always protective of me; not as much as Temari is, but still…

The knocking continued and finally I got up on my feet before noticing I was only wearing one of my socks. I ignored this fact and walked over to the door, my mind wandering throughout anything it could think of as a result of too much meditating to suppress the Shukaku.

As I grabbed hold of the door knob, the knocking suddenly stopped, followed by a long and eerie silence. I didn't continue to opening the door for I knew something was wrong. I couldn't hear anything at all when I should've heard my brother's persistent screaming.

That was how he was. If ever he wanted anything, he'd scream for it. This was different then.

It's not Kankurou, I concluded. Whoever else was in the house, they'd probably gotten rid of Kankurou. He'd be here right now to protect me if they hadn't. Or would he? Who knows…he wasn't that unpredictable, but still, with Kankurou, you just never know.

I didn't worry much about it, though. Whoever it was, waiting for me on the other side of the door didn't know who they were up against. I'm stronger than my brother or sister, thanks to the demon and I almost never sleep so I always have my guard up.

The silence continued. I waited awhile before proceeding to my next plan. Shifting my weight, a strategy already built and prepared to execute the unpredictable tactic, the lights suddenly flickered out, leaving me in complete darkness.

Tiny rays of light illuminated from the window, on the opposite side of the room, and through the cracks of the door that I stood so close to.

I sensed a presence on the other side of the wall.

Suddenly, Kankurou came crashing through the door, pushing me down to the ground as we landed with a heavy thud.

I grunted in frustration, muttering a swear or two under my breath. "Get off," I commanded him as he brought his hands to rub his face and recover from the fall.

What the hell was going on?

"Gaara…"

I gave my brother a second look and saw to my surprise, not the expression I had expected with anger and panic rushing to his face, but a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Kankurou? What…the hell…?"

"Gaara," he repeated. "Hm…now, that I think about it…Gaara's actually a pretty name."

I flinched. Did he just say what I think he said? God, Kankurou's such a dork…too bad I'm gonna have to kill him now. I raised my arm towards him and held still, preparing to attack.

"W-wait a minute, Gaara," Kankurou stuttered, and then strangely, he giggled and burst into laughter. God, I couldn't wait to see his blood, dripping from his dead, lifeless body. Brother or not, the bastard was asking for it.

"What do you want, Kankurou? What are you doing?"

Kankurou shrugged. His laughter died slowly, but there was still that same smirk on his face. He looked around my room, supposedly checking out my things, which of course, consisted of only what was necessary; a bed, a window, a dresser, and my gourd. Everything else were unknown objects for most of which were covered with sand. My bed was the only thing clear of that, though.

He pushed my arm away, which left me baffled to his amusement, walking towards my window. There were no curtains or blinds to cover the view to my room, but then again, who would want to look through my room. Only an idiot would dare do such an act.

Kankurou gazed outside, first looking down only to see the dead plants that surrounded our home.

When I was little, I used to have this strange obsession with anything dead. I brought home a dead bird, but when I showed it to Father, he glared down at me and started yelling hate words and obscenities. It wasn't much of a punishment, if I remember correctly. He never hit me or even touched me, afraid of my power of sand. He would always scream and yell, and sometimes even worse, he'd just look at me with cold, angry eyes, not saying a word, and walking away, leaving me full of guilt and self-hatred.

My love of all things dead did not go away, though. If anything, it just got stronger and stronger until I felt it was what I needed to live; what I needed to feed off of. Instead of bringing home dead animals again and have my father, the Kazekage, scream or give me any more cold looks, I became attached to dead plants and flowers.

There weren't much of those here, since we are in a desert, but what I could find, I'd selfishly get a hold of and keep for my own amusement. Father didn't question my motives, though he was always suspicious of me. He never did let his guard down, around me, but I noticed that when it came to my brother or sister, he'd at least put on a smile for them.

That was also another painful memory…something I shouldn't be thinking at a time like this.

"Do you want to die?" I asked my brother in a low, dangerous voice.

Kankurou froze. Was I finally getting to him? Was that all it took to get his attention?

Slowly and steadily, Kankurou turned until he was facing me. Of course I didn't flinch, but the look on his face gave me another shock. "Kankurou?"

He didn't say anything. Just stood there…with that face of his. He wasn't wearing any of the usual purple make-up either. Instead, he had on black eye liner, though not as thick as mine, and…lipstick? That was…weird…even for my brother.

"Kankurou!"

That was it. He was getting on my nerves. If he wasn't going to listen, then I was going to have to do this the hard way. Tonight, somebody was going to die.

I prepared once again for another attack. This time, I planned on using full force. I never did actually consider him as my brother anyways, so in the end, my conscience would be clear.

"It's time to die, brother, dear," I mumbled. Sand from all over the room swirled towards Kankurou who wasn't even showing a look of fear.

Suddenly and without warning, a body pushed me down to the floor. I landed with a grunt and once again, Kankurou was on top of me, but this time he was looking at me with wild, vicious eyes, licking his lower lips and slowly breathing deeply.

"W-what are you doing!?"

I admit that I was a little caught off guard when he'd jumped me, but for obvious reasons. No one touched me. Ever. And what Kankurou was doing…bad move. It was more than touching. In fact, he was gently stroking my arm, grazing it lightly with his fingers and grinning like a crazed maniac.

My breath caught as I felt something cold and wet attach itself to my neck. I shivered subconsciously and swallowed hard. I'd never felt anything like this before and, strangely, it gave me a much needed pleasure.

I shut my eyes hard as my brother sucked harder at my neck. Oh, god, did that feel good. I soon realized that I was breathing hard and sweating. Kankurou was still at it, making harsh noises, like a starving animal would.

It also scared me a little. Gaara of the desert…scared. To know that his brother, Kankurou had something on me; that he could do this to me and make me as vulnerable as he wanted. I had to stop this now, before it all got out of control; before I lose my control and the Shukaku started thrashing the village once again.

"G-get off me…"

I gulped. My voice sounded so weak and breathy. And unconvincing.

My brother looked at me with his dark, gleaming eyes. I saw something else in them too, a sort of want or need. Whatever it was, it looked dangerous. I tried to push him off of me, but to no avail. Geez, what was he made out of? Usually, I'd be able to make him fall without even the slightest bit of a challenge.

This time's different. Why's it different, though? Was Kankurou even Kankurou anymore? He was certainly acting strange tonight and I had a feeling he wouldn't stop until he'd succeeded whatever he'd planned.

My older sibling was still on top of me, apparently, reluctant to move away.

Quickly, he grabbed both my arms, clutching them tight with his puppeteer hands and held me down flat on my back with him pinning me down. Before I had time to think this over or even to summon my sand, he plunged me into a deep kiss with a fiery passion. I didn't move my lips, too shocked at the events taking place.

I felt a tongue slip into my mouth, slowly, and feeling around in my mouth. What the hell?

I struggled to get free, but my arms were still pinned and I couldn't concentrate enough to gather my sand. How weak I felt. How shameful. How scared.

Tears, for the first time in my life, threatened to escape from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.


End file.
